Promesse
by Rouge-365
Summary: Une île déserte. Deux hommes. Un combat. Une promesse. Zoro avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'attente de ce jour. Et ce jour est arrivé. Il a réussi. Un petit OS sur Zoro, un des mes personnages préférés de One Piece. Le rating peut être justifié par la fin, même si je trouve pas ça particulièrement choquant.


Bruit de lames qui s 'entrechoquent. Tourbillon vert et noir. Coups qui volent. Arbres détruits. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient dans un duel d'une violence hors norme. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne semblait s'épuiser. Ils attaquaient, esquivaient, paraient, avec la plus grande habileté qu'il soit, sans jamais céder la moindre parcelle de terrain. Aucun des deux n'avaient la moindre trace de blessure, aucune garde n'avait été franchie, aucun ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, se frôlaient, retournaient à leur point de départ, repartaient, dans un étrange ballet d'une beauté incroyable, dont les deux partenaires ne se touchaient ni ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Et pourtant… En un instant, ce fut fini, cette magnifique chorégraphie vola en éclat en l'espace d'une seconde.

Lame qui vole. Sabre qui tranche la peau. Sang qui gicle. Corps qui chute. Le vainqueur ferma les yeux et, lentement, rengaina ses trois lames, détacha le bandeau vert qui cachait ses cheveux, et tourna les talons, sans manifester la moindre émotion, toujours la même expression d'intense concentration affichée sur ses traits. Et pourtant. Le tourbillon de ses sentiments rugissait tout au fond de lui. Et lentement, cette cacophonie interne vint s'afficher sur ses traits. La joie, la douleur, la fatigue, la… Tristesse ? Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais sembla se raviser. Il se contenta de murmurer, comme pour lui-même.

« J'ai gagné. J'ai… Réussi ? » La note d'interrogation dans sa voix permit au perdant, toujours allongé sur le sol, de comprendre à quel point son adversaire croyait en cette victoire. Il savait qu'il voulait absolument y arriver. Mais après ? Que voulait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait été crier sa victoire sur tous les toits. Mais lui restait là, immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. D'une voix rauque, le vaincu réussit à prononcer quelques mots, un sourire sans joie accroché à ses lèvres recouvertes de son propre sang.

« Je suis content que ce soit toi qui m'ait battu. Il était temps qu'un autre prenne ma place. Tu en as les capacités.

\- C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! » Le sabreur aux cheveux verts se retourna, une expression torturée sur le visage, les yeux brillants. « Quand j'ai décidé de te battre… Je ne te connaissais pas. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. » Il ferma les yeux, et se retourna, les poings serrés. « Et maintenant ? J'ai réussi. Et après ? Ce titre, je n'en veux pas ! J'ai passé ma vie à courir après un rêve. Pour une seule raison. Et cette raison n'est plus. » Il se mit à murmurer, comme s'il était seul au monde. « Elle est partie. Elle n'as même pas pu le voir. J'ai passé ma vie à courir après un rêve éphémère ! » Le rire sarcastique de son aîné le fit pivoter.

« Il est trop tard pour te questionner maintenant. Tout ce que tu doit faire est de suivre ton cœur. Laisse moi redevenir ton mentor pendant quelques instants. Oublie notre adversité. » Il inspira un grand coup. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et il le savait. « Depuis ce premier jour, je t'ai choisi. Depuis notre première rencontre sur East Blue. Depuis notre premier combat. Tu devais être celui qui me succéderait. Et puis, tu es venu me demander de t'entraîner, malgré ta haine pour moi. Ce jour là, je me suis dis que j'avais bien fait de ne pas te tuer. » Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. « Maintenant, tu dois faire ce que te dis ton cœur. Écoute, non pas ta raison, mais tes envies. Pour une fois, n'agis pas comme un sabreur, mais comme un homme. Je t'ai appris à oublier tes sentiments. Aujourd'hui je te lègue mon dernier enseignement. Ne sois plus cet homme froid et as aussi le droit de pleurer, de rire. Tu as le droit de vivre. »

Ce furent les derniers mots du sabreur le plus puissant du monde. Ainsi s'éteignit Dracule Mihawk, grand corsaire, détenteur d'une des lames les plus puissantes du monde. Son seul regret fut de ne pas laisser d'amis derrière lui. Il

savait pertinemment que ni la fantômette aux cheveux roses ni son ancien élève ne le regretteraient vraiment.

« Mihawk! » Zoro se précipita près de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, et serra les poings. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et, d'un cri plein de rage, laissa échapper toute sa tristesse et sa frustration.

Il resta prostré là un certain temps, sans bouger, même pas dérangé par la pluie qui tombait depuis maintenant un certain temps. Il finit par se relever, et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise près de laquelle était allongé son ancien mentor. Il se positionna dos au vide et lentement, les yeux fixés vers la forme noire en blanche allongée au sol, il se mit à reculer. Il s'arrêta alors que ses talons allaient frôler les vide, comme mu par un instinct surpuissant. Il renversa la tête, et offrit son visage aux éléments, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir.

 _Zoro tomba à la renverse, la lame de son adversaire plantée à quelques centimètres de sa tête, ses propres sabres hors de portée._

 _« Encore perdu ! » La voix moqueuse de la gagnante résonna au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que la honte lui brûlait les joues. « Ça fait 2001 victoires d'affilée. » Il se releva en grommelant, tandis que Kuina, assise de dos à lui, son sabre calé sur sur genoux, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « Tu as de la chance » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tandis que le jeune sabreur aux cheveux verts se figeait sur place, effrayé par la vision de son amie en train de craquer. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et elle repris. « Il est impossible à une femme de devenir une sabreuse vraiment puissante. Mon corps est déjà en train de changer » soupira-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine, les yeux brillants de larmes._

 _« Tu peux pas dire ça ! » son ami sa tenait devant elle, les poings serrés, les joues rouges, les yeux encore brillants des larmes de sa défaite, traversés par un éclat de rage. « Tu m'as toujours battu ! T'as pas le droit de dire que t'es pas forte !_

 _\- Zoro…_

 _\- Si c'est comme ça… On doit se promettre que l'un de nous deux deviendra le plus fort sabreur du monde ! » s'écria le petit garçon, un air déterminé sur le visage ! Kuina sécha ses larmes, et un petit sourire vint prendre vie sur ses lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla face à Zoro, et pris sa main._

 _« Promis. » Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage du sabreur. Le jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se leva, et, lui tournant le dos, se dirigea vers le dojo._

 _« Kuina ! » Elle se figea, sans se retourner, écoutant ce que son ami avait à lui dire. Il inspira un grand coup, les joues cramoisies. « Quand je serais le meilleur sabreur du monde… Je me marierai avec toi ! » Un sourire rêveur pris possession de ses traits, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le jeune garçon agenouillé au sol devant elle, ses yeux rivés au sien, investis, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, d'une lueur d'incertitude. Son sourire s'élargit encore, alors qu'elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui, et le serrer dans ses bras, avant de murmurer à son oreille._

 _« Ça me va. »_

 _Les deux enfants restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant d'être obligés de rentrer, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin. Avant qu'ils se séparent, Zoro déposa un baiser timide sur la joue de sa compagne, qui resta immobile dans le froid plusieurs minutes après son départ, avant de retourner dans sa chambre à son tour._

Un rictus douloureux s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du sabreur. Dire qu'elle était morte le lendemain. Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir ? Alors qu'il lui avait promis ! Mais une promesse est une promesse, et Zoro avait bien l'intention de tenir la sienne. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à atteindre son premier but, il ne lui restait plus qu'a réaliser son deuxième rêve. Depuis vingt ans que son amie était morte. Vingt ans qu'il attendait ce moment, près à tout pour y arriver, allant jusqu'à tuer l'homme qui lui avait permis d'y arriver.

Zoro attrapa ses trois sabres, et les décrocha de sa ceinture. Il les plaça face à lui, comme pour les enlacer.

« J'arrive Kuina. Attends moi! » Murmura-t-il, avant de basculer vers la mer, les bras ouverts, ses sabres volant autour de lui, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres, les yeux fermés.

Ainsi s'éteignit le sabreur le plus puissant du monde, capitaine en second de l'équipage du roi des pirates. Ses derniers mots furent pour la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, même par delà la mort.

J'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête, en moins d'une heure, et j'ai jamais osé le relire, de peur de le trouver absolument illisible. S'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis !


End file.
